Albus Potter and the Curse of the Dragon
by Gabriel Polaris Skye
Summary: Albus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter, attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

"Gryffindor!" yelled the Sorting Hat, and Albus Severus Potter breathed a sigh of relief. He had never wanted to be in that ambitious Slytherin house.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside James, his brother, and Rose, his cousin.

Professor Molly Weasley, the Head of Gryffindor house, came running by and whispered to Albus,"Well done, Albus! Your father would be so proud of you!" She turned and patted Rose, her grandaughter, on the cheek, before returning to her seat.

Ex-Professor Minerva McGonagall clattered her spoon against her goblet, a gesture of silence from her students. The students of Hogwarts had been told that the former headmistress was retiring this year. Seeing her on the staff table brought puzzled glances from the Great Hall.

"As some of you may already know, I was planning to retire this year, but the Ministry of Magic has allowed me more time in the position of headmistress. Now, let the feast begin!"

Cheers erupted from the hall, drowning out the groaning from the Slytherins, as silver plates appeared in the corridors, carrying traditional Hogwarts food onto the tables.

"May we welcome the newest members of our staff. The position of Transfiguration Master will be taken by Fleur Delacour, former student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." At the mention of her name, the new professor stood up and waved, closely followed by lots of clapping, and some snickering from the Bloody Baron.

The moon was high when the houses returned to their dormitories. Albus followed the Gryffindors as they walked into the main cooridor, and up the stairs. He swore he saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore nod his head at him in approval.

Passing the Quidditch exhibition, they stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Fawkes!", someone yelled, and the frame gave way, revealing a spiral of stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. He was delighted to find an empty bed beside Louis Weasley, his cousin. His snowy owl, Hedwig II, was waiting in a cage beside his bag, along with his trunk and Chocolate Frog Card Collection.

Louis peered over his shoulder and commented,"Wow, that is one big collection!"

"I'm only missing Circe, Cliodna and Gulliver Pokeby."

Louis' jaw dropped so low, it touched the carpet beneath.

Tucking himself into bed, the rest of Louis' endless yammering about Houses and House Points drifted off into nothingness, and Albus silently drifted off into sleep…

Albus soon figured out that Xylomancy was a devastating waste of time, especially for Gryffindors like him. The class was held at the North Tower, one of the tallesttowers in Hogwarts.

Professor Sybill Trelawny was waiting on the table, looking rather bored. Her eyes, mysterious as always, lit up when we poured into the classroom.

"Ah! First years. Please take a seat." Albus positioned himself between Louis and Rose.

"Does anyone know what we will be doing today? No? I supposed not. We will be looking into the future with twigs! Isn't that exciting?"

"No." came a muttered reply from Louis, bringing laughter around the tables.

Proffesor Trelawny shrugged,"Well, let's get on with it!" Her somewhat ridiculous smile returned.

"Now everybody get some twigs from the box. No pushing! No shoving! And definitely no levitating your fellow classmates! Ridiculus!"

She didn't notice Molly Weasley II perform the Fire-Making Spell on the professor's cloak.

"And what's this… Ahhh! Fire! Fire! Fire on my cloak! Where's my wand?

Where is it? Help! Somebody help!"

Albus couldn't help but laugh at the professor's silliness.

'FOR DUMBLEDORE'S SAKE! WHERE IS MY WAND?" Eyes crazed, Professor Trelawny was now a flaming ball of anger.

Rolling on the floor with the other kids, Albus threw her wand back. It jabbed the teacher in the eye. The class roared with laughter.

"Aguamenti! Aguamenti! Aguamenti!" screamed Professor Trelawny, as the school bell rang.

Without waiting for permission to go, the first-years rushed out, heading toward the dungeons.

"Stupid teacher,"came a murmur from Molly.

Proffesor Horace Slughorn was a jolly old man with a very big stomach. As soon as everyone was seated with their books on the tables, Slughorn stood up and began his mini speech.

"Welcome to Potions, one of the most important subjects one learns at Hogwarts. Today, we will be experimenting on Cure for Boils. Can anyone tell me the ingredients needed?"

Rose's hand shot up faster than a Firebolt Supreme.

"Horned Slugs, Porcupine Quills and Snake Fangs."

"Very good, Miss-"

"Weasley, sir. Rose Weasley."

"Miss Weasley. Got your intelligence from your mother, if I have not mistaken. Miss Granger, the most brilliant witch of her time, am I right?"

Rose blushed and gave a shy smile.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

Albus had heard all about House Points last night, when Louis had been yammering about Hogwarts customs.

"For the rest of the lesson, you will be brewing Cure for Boils. Now, everybody choose a cauldron and start brewing."

Opening his Magical Drafts and Potions to the fourth page, Albus carefully followed the instructions printed on the paper:

1\. Add 6 Snake Fangs to the mortar

2\. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle

3\. Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron

4\. Heat to a high temperature for 10 seconds

5\. Wave your wand

6\. Leave to brew

7\. Add 4 Horned Slugs to your cauldron

8\. Add 2 Porcupine Quills to your cauldron

9\. Stir 5 times, clockwise

10\. Wave your wand to complete the potion

Throughout the process, many potions went horribly wrong. Molly mixed up Snake Fangs with Porcupine Quills and ended up having her hair standing on end when she heated her cauldron.

Rose did an exceptionally good job until the last few steps, when she stirred her potion five times anticlockwise, which resulted in the ingredients exploding and leaving bits of slime everywhere.

"Time's up!" shouted Slughorn, who came around trying to find the perfect potion. Louis frantically tried to stuff a few more ingredients into his cauldron, which now had fifty-two ingredients instead of ten.

The Professor suddenly stopped in his tracks. He scurried over to Albus' cauldron and took a great sniff. He filled a small vial with the solution and reluctantly drank the whole thing in one gulp. A broad smile appeared on his fat face, as the boils on his hand disappeared.

"I think we have found a winner."

He dragged Albus to the front of the room, and held his potion up high for everyone to see.

"Congratulations, Mr-"

"Potter, sir. Albus Severus Potter." This led to a few gasps from the students. Even Professor Slughorn looked surprised.

"You are saying that you are the son of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, conqueror of the Dark Lord, Head of the Auror Department, one of my best and favorite students at Hogwarts. Is that true?"

Albus nodded bashfully.

Professor Slughorn took his hand and shook it with so much strength, the table beside them quivered. "It is such an honor to have you in my class, Mr. Potter."

Slughorn then turned to the class. "Thirty points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's achievement!" Cheering from the Gryffindors in the room.

"I believe it is time for your next lesson. Hurry and pack up, all of you. I'll see you all tomorrow."

As Albus walked to the Great Hall for lunch, he heard Louis mutter under his breath, "Stupid Potions." But Albus could not agree less, as he couldn't wipe that smile off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch in the Great Hall, Albus Potter hurried up the stairs, with one of his father's most prized possesions, The Marauder's Map, in his hand. He passed the Serpentine Corridor and walked into Classroom 3C with Louis and Rose on his sides. The room was already seated with the first-years of Slytherin.

Professor Molly Weasley was in the front of the room, face in a book called 'Tales of Beedle the Bard".

When everyone was seated down, Professor Weasley stood up, took a deep breath, and began her lesson.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Professor Molly Weasley I," she took an indignant glance in Molly Weasley II's direction, "your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. We will be learning various spells this year, as well as learning about numerous magical creatures, which will be futher elaborated in your third year at Hogwarts. Now, on with the lesson."

"Professor Weasel-y. Ha! Not any good at D.A.D.A. or duelling, as a weasel,"a voice erupted from the back of the room. It belonged to Scorpius Malfoy, an oily boy with an even oilier father.

Professor Weasley's ears seemed to prick up at the slightest mention of her name. "Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. Don't follow your father's old ways."

"My father was a great man. He was a skilled dueller, unlike you, Professor Weasel-y."

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." This seemed to shut him up

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please come forward?" Shaking, Scorpius walked to the front.

"Take out your wand." This sounded more like an order than a request. Albus had a feeling he knew what was to happen.

Scorpius pulled his hawthorn wand out of his robe.

"Duel me," came the professor's voice.

Brandishing his own wand, Scorpius circled his teacher, scanning for weak spots, while Professor Weasley stood absolutely still. Scorpius made a few false alarms, but she didn't even flinch.

Tired of waiting, Scorpius uttered a single word,"Tarantallegra!"

Before the charm even took effect, Professor Weasley whipped around and slashed her wand through the air.

The force of her non-verbal Shield Charm was so powerful, Scorpius fell backwards, and hit a desk.

Flushing and turning pink, little Scorpius hurried back to his own seat.

Professor Weasley waved her wand and small mirrors floated onto the desks of the first-years.

"Today, we will be trying to perform the Knockback Jinx, Flipendo. If performed correctely, it can be used to physically repel or knock down people and objects, and blast apartfragile objects, like mirrors." She held up the small fragment of glass.

"Whoever can perform the jinx accurately by the end of the lesson will each earn ten points for their house. Begin!"

Albus had been taught a few simple spells, like the Wand-Lighting Charm, by his father, but this was all new to him.

"Yes, almost there. No, not quite. There you go, just a little bit more." Professor Weasley went around the classroom, inspecting all different sorts of Knockback Jinxes.

Albus took a deep breath, and swished his wand, speaking the words,"Flipendo!" The mirror on the table cracked, leaving a jagged line in the middle.

He tried again. "Flipendo!" The mirror shattered.

The only students with broken mirrors on their tables by the end of the lesson were him, Rose and… Scorpius.

"As promisied, twenty points to Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin." Professor Weasley smiled and winked in Albus' direction.

"Duelling Club is coming up. Feel free to sign up on your House's notice board."

Charms was actually quite fun.

Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Ravenclaw House, and Hogwarts Charms Master was tiny. He had to stand on a pile of books to reach his desk, and he spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Good morning class. Today, we will be trying the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa. But before that, let us practise the hand movement. It's basically 'Swish and Flick'. 'Swish and Flick'."

The class imitated his movement.

"Very good. Now, get on with the charm, with feathers. Please take them from the feather box.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather lifted a little bit, then some more, and soon it was flying above Albus' head.

"How on earth did you do it, Al?" asked Louis, whose feather still would not budge an inch.

This was one of the few spells his father had managed to teach him before attending Hogwarts. This was one of the easier ones. His brother James had almost managed to cast a Patronus. He had seen silvery sparks emerge from his wand, but had flickered and vanished almost instantly.

The azure sky was a brilliant shade of dark blue by the time Charms ended. Dinner was served in the Great Hall. The return trip to the dormitories was tiring.

After signing his name on the Gryffindor notice board for Duelling Club along with Louis, Rose and Molly, Albus slumped onto the bed almost instantly after he changed into his pajamas. His snowy owl, Hedwig II, stared at him with large, obsidian eyes, as if reading his mind for traces of owl food. It wasn't any later than nine when Albus was snoring lightly.

The morning class went through quite smoothly, with Professor Slughorn awarding twenty points to Gryffindor for Albus and Roses's outstanding performance in Potions.

History of Magic was unbearably boring. The subject was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost, who had a habit of calling his students weird names. Albus got Mr. Portter, which made his name sound like

The first lesson was about the Headmasters of Hogwarts, which Albus knew all about, considering he was named after two Headmasters.

Lunch came, and the trio rushed to the Great Hall for their first Duelling Club meeting.

The Great Hall was already packed with students from various year-levels. Professors Flitwick and Weasley were standing on an empty table, waiting for the bell to ring.

Albus noticed a stern-looking Professor McGonagall lurking at the back of the hall, as if inspecting his every move, and figured out that she was not the woman you would want to cross this particular day.

"Okay everyone!" came Professor Weasley's voice. "Welcome to Duelling Club! Here, one can master the art of duelling, something you will not be able to learn in normal classes. Let us start with a demonstration of professional duelling. Filius, will you please…"

As Professor Flitwick raised his wand over his tiny head, the hall became silent. Professor McGonagall was still slumping against the wall.

"Blimey!" whispered Louis in Albus's ear as Professor Flitwick slashed his wand, cutting through the air. Professor Weasley moved just as quickly. Her Shield Charm was enough to send the Charms Master flying.

He was back on his feet just as his opponent sent a snake down his way. With a flick of his wand, the snake disappeared. Another swift movement, and a burst of fire in the shape of a snake, erupted from his wand.

Professor Weasley easily blocked it, and the snake slithered away from the table… straight at Professor McGonagall. Except Professor McGonagall wasn't there. Instead, a brown tabby cat was on the table. It leaped into the air... and morphed into the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall whipped her wand out of her cloak before shouting,"Expecto Patronum!" A small silver cat scurried out of the wood, and jumped at Professor Flitwick.

There was an irrating noise before the ground trembled. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and in came two truly mystifying creatures. They had the hed and torso of a regular man, but starting from the waist, was the body of a horse. One had a large scar on his body. Albus had been educated by his father on these particular creatures.

Centaurs.

They galloped up to Professor McGonagall. The scarred one spoke,"Firenze is dead."


End file.
